


Let It Be Me

by orphan_account



Series: One-Shot at Love (One Direction BRomance One-shots) [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Break Up, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:24:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis comes home from a bad date with Eleanor. Harry comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Be Me

**Author's Note:**

> This used to be posted on Wattpad but then I started having problems with my account and I had to delete. So, now I'm posting it here.

**Harry’s POV**

Louis looked so incredible tonight with his stubbled jaw and his “I don’t give a fuck” hair.   His toned biceps stuck out of the sleeves of his tight, white shirt and made me wish that I could have them wrapped around me.

_Ugh! Give it up Harry!_

I let out a heavy breath as I lay on my bed re-living the night. I had to stop fantasizing about Lou.  Even if he could manage to feel, even a little, about me the way I felt about him, he still had Eleanor to think about. And as much as I wanted Louis for myself, I could never be so heartless as to try to steal him away from someone. Especially not someone as sweet as Eleanor.  If I couldn’t have Louis, then there’s no one I’d rather him be with. I could tell she loved him deeply and he deserved that kind of love. Even if I couldn’t be the one he felt it from. It was still there in my heart. Every waking moment, I was aching for him and that would just have to be enough for me.

There was a brief knock on my door before Louis opened it and walked in without waiting for an answer.

“Hey, Boo.” I said quietly.

Louis just gave me a weak smile before sitting next to me on my bed and I could tell that something was wrong.

“What’s wrong?” I asked my best friend as I wrapped him in my arms, pulling him as close as I dared. That’s when the sniffling started.

 

**Louis’ POV**

I’d been trying to hold in all the horrible thoughts and feelings running through me but then, Harry pulled me into a comforting hug and that’s when I broke. I turned into a sobbing, sniffling mess. I knew Harry wouldn’t care about the tears that fell on his neck and shoulders. Harry was always there for me when I needed him. He really was the best friend I’d ever had.

I couldn’t speak yet.  There were too many tears and I doubted that they’d end any time soon. But Harry didn’t push. He just held me while I soaked his shirt, drawing me closer when my cries got louder.

He waited patiently while I cried myself out. When I was quiet again, I felt him pulling away from me but I wasn’t ready to let go yet and I tightened my grip on him. He chuckled lightly and settled back into my arms, just waiting.

What did I do to deserve such an amazing friend?

“Lou?” He questioned softly. “You don’t have to tell me anything if you don’t want to, but if you want to talk, I’m always here to listen. You know that, right?”

I hummed in agreement closing my eyes as my head rested on Harry’s shoulder.

“Do you want to sleep with me tonight?” He asked and again I agreed.

“Let’s get ready for bed then, yeah?”

I sighed but let go of Harry and we both undressed down to our boxers. He finished first and pulled back the covers on his bed, hopping in and holding his open arms out for me. I eagerly cuddled into Harry’s embrace resting my head on his chest. He ran his fingers through my hair and placed a kiss on top of my head. I held Harry tight as I fell into a far more peaceful sleep than I’d expected.

 

**Harry’s POV**

My heart pounded more heavily than usual as I held Louis against my chest. I didn’t know what was making him so sad but I desperately wished that I knew so that I could do something about it. It tore me up to see him like this.

I felt Louis relax into sleep pretty quickly as I ran my fingers through his chestnut hair.

“I love you, Lou.” I whispered, not wanting to wake him but hoping that, somehow, my confession might bring him sweet dreams.

 

**~Morning~**

I was awake long before I actually opened my eyes. I just lay there basking in the warmth of Lou’s body pressed against mine, pretending for a moment that it meant more than it did.

I kept lying there with my eyes closed even after I felt Lou begin to stir. He slid his arm off of me and slipped out of my hold on him. I thought for a moment that he’d just rolled to the other side of the bed when I didn’t hear him walking out the door but then I felt something soft on my hair and I realized that he’d kissed me. It was difficult not to react, to pull him back to me and never let him go but then I heard him picking up his things and leaving, closing the door behind him.

I opened my eyes to my empty room and sighed as I felt the anguish that weighed me down these days writhe its way into my heart once more.

Getting up, I made my way to my dresser and picked out a plain white t-shirt (although it might have been a tad see-through) and pulled on a black pair of skinny jeans over a fresh pair of boxers. I nervously ruffled my hair as I went to my nightstand to grab my phone.

Looking down, I noticed that I had 3 text messages waiting. They were all from Eleanor. Curious, I opened them right away.

The first was from last night:

_Louis is on his way home. I think he’s really going to need you tonight._

_~El_

 

The other two were from this morning.

_Did he tell you what happened?_

_~El_

 

Followed by:

_I hope he’s okay but I know you’ll take care of him._

_~El_

I sat on my bed facing away from the door and ruffled my hair again with one hand while I called Eleanor to find out what the hell was going on.

“Hello?” She answered sounding like she’d been crying.

“El? What’s going on?” I asked more confused than ever. Her messages hadn’t really given me any hint as to what the problem was.

“He didn’t tell you?” Eleanor asked disbelieving.

“Lou didn’t really feel like talking last night,” I said nervously rubbing the back of my neck with my free hand.

“I didn’t mean to hurt him, Harry,” She said and I heard a thickness in her voice like she was trying not to cry. Right now, I didn’t care though. Eleanor had just admitted to hurting my BooBear and I suddenly wasn’t feeling so kindly toward her.

“El, What did you do?” I asked but it came out as more of a growl.

“He doesn’t love me, Harry. Not like I wish he did,” She said and I could hear her sobs.

“You broke up with him,” I said. There was no use asking, I knew that she had broken Louis’ heart.

“Harry-“

“What THE FUCK would make you think he doesn’t love you?” I interrupted. “He cried for HOURS last night over you.”

“He loves someone else more.” She said quietly.

“What the fuck are you talking about? Lou’s crazy about you,” I said hating myself more with every word because I knew it was true.

“Who does he always run to when his world turns upside down, Harry? Because it’s not me.” She said heatedly.

Was she trying to propose that Louis loved me?!? I put the phone on speaker and put it down on the nightstand. Otherwise, I was afraid I might throw it across the room out of frustration.

“I’m his best friend. That doesn’t mean anything,” I said quietly.

“When we’re together, he only really talks about you anymore,” she said, carrying on trying to convince me that the boy I loved might actually love me back. Not in a helpful way, it was more like she was trying to prove that she was right. “I don’t even think he realized it until I pointed it out last night. At some point, Harry, he fell in love with _you_.”

I just sat there, and even though I knew that Eleanor was hurting because of her mistake, I still wished that it was true.

“He doesn’t love me like that,” I whispered and hung up on Eleanor. My shoulders slumped with the weight of my unfulfilled wishes as I sat there staring at my hands.

“Yes, he does.”

I jumped and turned to see Louis standing nervously in my doorway.

“What?” I asked uncertainly. Did he just say what I think he said?

Louis walked closer fidgeting with his fingers as he did until he sat down next to me on the bed.

“I _do_ love you that way, Harry.” He said looking at me with sad eyes.

“But last night…you cried your eyes out-“

“Because I realized that I was in love with you and I knew you didn’t feel the same way abou-“

I cut the rest of his sentence off right there as I took his face in my hands and kissed him with everything I had.

My fingers curled in Louis’ hair, tugging him gently closer as he placed one hand on my neck and the other on my waist.

Our lips moved in sync and he didn’t need to beg for entrance. I was giving it freely as our tongues met in the perfect kiss.

A minute later, Louis reluctantly pulled away.

“Does this mean what I hope it means?” He asked shyly.

I leaned forward and let my lips ghost over his before resting our foreheads together.

“You’ve always had my heart, Boo. I’ve loved you from Day One.”

He winced a little at my words.

“That long?”

“Yeah,” was all I could say.

“I’m sorry it took me so long,” Louis said looking sad again.

“I have you, now. Now is all I need,” I managed to say before Louis pulled me in for another kiss. It was over far too soon for my liking but Louis’ next words made up for it.

“Now isn’t good enough for me. I want all your tomorrows, too.”

“Deal.”


End file.
